


镜花水月

by toumeii



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 时间设定在tv结局后 用了只有莲一个人有骑士战争时记忆的设定cp混乱且不明 自认是含有大量莲*惠里的海莲海幽灵船 但客观来说看作含有海莲海的莲*惠里或许会更加贴切 视个人理解也许还混有微量莲真莲 总之建议有洁癖的朋友勿进海之在本文里出场较少 建议只对他感兴趣的朋友也慎入 我虽然是莲和海之都特别喜欢 这篇基本只体现出了我推莲另外我始终是个拒绝打CW的屑 虽然本文没有暴力和强奸和underage 模糊地提醒一下Read it at your own risk
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Ogawa Eri, Akiyama Ren/Tezuka Miyuki
Kudos: 3





	镜花水月

惠里觉得她的男朋友不太对劲。几个月前她照例放了学，走到大学门口，秋山莲已经跨坐在摩托车上等她了。这本不是什么稀奇事，她的莲虽然脾气坏，每拜托他件事要被他冷嘲热讽推脱好几次，其实他从没拒绝过她，也很守约定。自从他们开始交往，他没有准时出现在校门口的次数只有两回，一次是和人打架后倒在了哪条小巷里，还有一次是前几天，他一直在憋笑，说给她准备了惊喜——可惜他还没告诉她那惊喜是什么。  
那天莲的摩托车扶手上挂着个塑料袋。莲直勾勾地看着她走过来，眼神比平时更炽烈，让她想起他们刚开始交往的时候，莲也经常盯着她看，说还没看够她的样子，还没把她身体的每一寸细节都印进脑海，她反过来看莲，他立刻就脸红了，说他天天骑着摩托车在太阳下暴晒的皮肤粗糙，说他打架留下的痕迹不值得她欣赏。那天莲的视线让她久违地害羞起来，她刻意小跳了几步，甚至转了个圈，跑到了男友身旁，轻快地说：“莲，让你久等了吗？”  
“没。”他的声音有点沙哑。惠里微笑着站在原地，等莲给自己戴上头盔，莲伸手去够塑料袋里的东西，惠里看到他的手在颤抖。  
“我买了红茶，要吗？”  
“谢谢！”她拿过纸杯仔细端详，“花鸡…?我都没听说过这店诶。没想到莲对咖啡店会比我更熟悉。”  
“正好路过而已。他们是红茶专卖店，没有咖啡。味道……总之你试试吧。”  
惠里小啜了一口，笑着点了点头，她刚想开口告诉莲很好喝，就被一把抱住。那天莲紧紧抱了她五分钟才松手。

从那以后莲就一直有些奇怪。他很少再和她顶嘴，也不出去打架，他整天窝在他们同居的房间里，帮她把房间打扫得干干净净，天天做饭，接送她上下学。不做家务的时候，他总缩在床上属于他的那一半，对着她，或是对着空气发呆。更奇怪的是晚上，惠里觉得他似乎经常做噩梦，每天惠里睁开眼，莲不是顶着黑眼圈毫无生气地跟她道早安，就是在她身边翻来覆去，呢喃她无法理解的名字和单词。她先去问莲最近怎么了，莲只是说没事，她早也猜到他不会讲。她又去求助身边的好友，好友和她一样皱起眉头，“这还真是挺怪的。不然你带他去看看吧，我们在这瞎猜也猜不出个所以然。”惠里本来还在犹豫，几天后莲又一次没有准时出现在校门口，不是和人打架了，也不是去给她准备惊喜，莲给她发短信说自己出了车祸在医院，麻烦她自己回家时她差点在教室里喊出声来。当天晚上莲安安静静地自己开门进来，手上和腿上多了几块纱布，给她带了盒饭，说对不起让她饿着了。惠里咽下了自己已经吃过饭这句话，和莲坐在桌前。莲吃得很慢，甚至比丝毫不饿的她更慢，她才终于决定执行好友的建议。  
“莲，”她试探地问，“你还好吗？”  
莲这才抬起了从回家一直低着的头，“没事。只是擦破了皮。”  
“你最近好奇怪。”  
莲没有说话。  
“我在想……你愿不愿意去看医生。”  
“我只是……没有睡好。”莲低声说。  
“已经不是一两天了。你从拿到摩托车驾照，本来车都没有摔过。你最近真的不正常……”她急了起来，“求你了，哪怕去一次也好，我不能看着你……”她噤了声，鼻头一酸，用啜泣代替了后半段话。  
“好。”她的男朋友一如既往地寡言。他伸出手摸了摸她的脸，纱布蹭得她有点痒，他又重复了一遍，“好。”

当晚莲又做了梦。这几个月，他总在做同一种梦，关于骑士战争的噩梦。有些噩梦很直白，比如朝着他的脸扑过来的各种怪物，比如奥丁刺向他的剑。他当然害怕，甚至比做骑士那会儿更怕，那时候有救惠里的决心麻痹他的感官，这会儿他被迫细细咀嚼这些非日常的恶事，但这些东西已经不属于他和惠里的世界，因此也不过是普通的噩梦。有些噩梦他很不喜欢，但清醒后仔细想想也没什么大不了，比如躺在病床上的惠里，比如没日没夜骑着摩托车彷徨的他自己，比如身临其境的战斗时的疼痛、血腥味和火药味，他会对自己说，那都是过去的事了。剩下的噩梦他则没法轻易摆脱，它们却偏偏来得频繁。他经常梦见城户，毕竟是和他同居了接近一年的人，他反反复复地梦见自己还和城户睡在咖啡店的二楼，梦见他打呼噜，梦见他端着盘饺子追自己到门外，梦见和他争他到底欠了多少钱。他并不讨厌这些回忆，偶尔还能在梦里笑出声来，但他每次梦到城户，也会梦见他在自己面前一次次烦恼，为什么无法停止骑士间的战斗，为什么他一个骑士都没能保护好，为什么连优衣都要消失。最后他与城户的梦总有一个相同的结尾，他总是坐在地上，握着已经冰凉的城户的手。新人记者的手软软的，印象里那双手碰他的时候却总很有力。他梦里的城户总是不会闭上眼睛，他总是被迫凝视他失去神采的眼睛。他觉得里面盛满了遗憾，盛满了善良的城户永远不会对他说出口的话，但他会在梦里一遍遍替城户问自己，为什么始终不能放弃惠里，为什么要和他战斗，为什么总是和他争吵，为什么睡觉始终要转向面对墙的那一面。  
他也经常梦见优衣，他至今无法接受优衣在这个世界早在童年就惨死的事实。但他一想到他这条命，他和惠里在一起的每一天，是用她的生命换来的，就觉得自己再怎么哀悼她都是伪善。他总梦到优衣告诉他要查清楚她哥哥的事，梦见优衣担心他，让他不要去找骑士打架，他意识到自己与优衣的每一次互动都在把她向死里推，便被囚禁在罪恶感中，只能徒劳地不停道歉，直到他惊醒，或是惠里害怕地把他叫醒。  
他还会梦见其他骑士，梦见北冈在病床上，芝浦和东条和须藤侧目，佐野泪流满面，他们都问他，为什么是你，为什么你是最后一个假面骑士，凭什么，凭什么是你这个杀不了人的东西，凭什么你可以实现愿望。  
所有的骑士中他最怕梦见的是手冢。占卜师生前自从与他第一次见面，就始终跟着他，他甩都甩不掉，可离开的时候又那么突然，就像他不久后的死一样。他梦里的占卜师也是同样。手冢生前反复对他说的话，放弃惠里吧，你没有你想得那么冷漠，你真的有杀人的决心吗，秋山，秋山，你为什么看起来这么悲伤，这些话在骑士战争期间一直没离开过他脑海，它们也在他梦里反复回响。手冢在他梦里总是直勾勾地看着他，莲知道这一眼已经够他看穿自己全部的内心，即使不够，不需要两三天，手冢就会摸着哪条线索把剩下的秘密全挖出来。和真司一样，手冢也不说话，但秋山莲不敢看他的眼睛。他一遍遍替占卜师问自己，为什么不听他的话，为什么不承认他说的都是真话，为什么要打他，为什么就像他说的，自己明知没有杀人的觉悟、明知在走向破灭、还是坚持要救惠里，为什么他还是要倒在惠里的病床前。在他梦里他总在替占卜师责问自己，在他心里占卜师算什么，手冢把survive卡都给了他，为了劝他惜命花费的精力更是数不胜数，他除了在手冢生前死后都一次次违背他的告诫，让他反复失望，又为他做过什么。他们是什么关系，敌对的假面骑士？室友？陌生人？同伴？他敢说占卜师只是多管闲事吗？占卜师比城户对他更严厉，占卜师还会接着问，就算我多管闲事，那么城户呢，他当时急着关闭镜世界的原因，你难道心里没谱。秋山，在骑士战争中，除了惠里，其他人，我们，真的对你来说无关紧要吗。莲在梦中总想辩解，当然不是。可他还没开口，占卜师总留下一句，“秋山，我们都死了，而你已经选择了惠里。”就突然消失。就像他说的，莲在骑士战争中已经做出了选择，一切都是板上钉钉的过去式了。  
莲也不是没有试过摆脱这种噩梦。他坐在床上咀嚼梦中内容的时候，也会对自己说，对除了他之外的人而言，骑士战争根本没发生过，他们不认识他，也没有在你死我活的战争中死去。莲也会对自己说，他们那时各有各的坚持，就像他不会怪其他骑士对他下杀手一样，其实谁都不会责怪他。谁都没法责怪他，除了他自己。在一个个与噩梦纠缠的夜晚和黎明，秋山莲意识到，他自愿在只有他拥有的回忆中不断问自己，他真的无法做得更好了吗。就算他必须得坚持救惠里，为什么没有多和城户、和优衣待在一起，为什么要协助浅仓逃跑，让城户和手冢一顿好找，为什么手冢准备搬出去的那天他没有早点回咖啡店……他意识到，是他无法原谅他自己，而手冢是他心中最好的明察秋毫的法官，于是他们几乎天天在梦里相见，一起惩罚他的罪，一起徒劳地补偿只有他一人背负的遗憾。

莲又一次从梦中惊醒时，发现窗外刚开始透进来细微的阳光，惠里还在熟睡。他盘算自己大概还有些时间来计划在医院能说什么，不能说什么。他毫不犹豫地决定不说真话，对着惠里都不会讲出的记忆，怎么可能说给一个陌生人听。更何况他就是全盘托出，最好的情况是心理医生听得云里雾里，觉得他想象力丰富，最坏的情况他就得收拾收拾住进疯人院了。他想起藏在他钱包里的对戒。他早该交给惠里了，可在另一个世界她出了事，而他现在始终整理不好骑士战争的记忆，提不起向她求婚的心情。他气恼地抓乱了自己的头发，气自己没用，问自己让女朋友担心几个月的他算什么东西。然后他听到惠里翻身，迷迷糊糊地喊了声“莲”。他坐起身，尽量放柔了声音说，“早上好，惠里。”

莲坐在暖黄色的等候室里，惠里被护士拦在了楼下，只有病人和医护人员能上来。此时才是上午十点，他的周围稀稀拉拉地坐了些人，有玩手机的，也有像他一样静坐的，他们看起来很平静，像他一样平静，他一时难以相信他们和他一样，都有他们的问题。时不时有不同的医生过来，叫不同的他没有听过的名字，他们大多有说有笑地走远了，莲才意识到那些人已经是这里的常客。终于有个女医生叫了他的名字，莲平静地起身，跟她离开了房间。  
“喝茶吗？”医生把他领到另一间暖黄色的房间内，轻轻带上了门，请他在房间一头的沙发上坐下。  
“谢谢。”他沉入柔软的沙发。医生把淡粉色的马克杯交到他手里，茶是温的，一点也不烫手。莲暗地里笑自己已经糟到要被当瓷娃娃对待。医生走向他对面座椅的脚步也是轻柔的，他注视着她从桌上拿起纸笔的动作，努力扯出一个微笑。  
“你是第一次来？”  
他点了点头。  
“怎么会想到来这里？”  
“我女朋友让我来的。”他觉得这里可以说实话。  
“你觉得她为什么会这么想？”  
“因为……我昨天摔车了。”莲指了指自己身上的伤，“她觉得我最近状态不好。”  
“你怎么想？”她在纸上记录着什么，秋山莲看不到。  
“我觉得我没有睡好。”  
“为什么？”  
“我总是想以前的事。”  
医生看着他，点了点头，鼓励他继续说下去。  
“你能保证不把下面的话告诉我女朋友吗？”  
医生微笑着，背诵他们有关病人隐私的守则：“只要这不是紧急情况，比如你现在有强烈的自杀倾向、或者伤害他人的冲动，只要法律不要求我们提供你的资料，你说的话我可以一句都不外传。”她问莲：“你觉得你这次来，是紧急情况吗？”  
“不是。”  
“你上次想自杀是什么时候？”  
“不记得了。很久很久以前了。”  
“为什么？”  
“小时候的事了。我忘了。”  
“为什么不想让我告诉你女朋友你说的话。你跟她关系不好吗？最近有没有发生什么事？”  
“她一直很好，对我也很好。”  
“那么你说想以前的事，都想些什么？”  
“我最近给女朋友买了戒指，还没有交给她。我只跟她说准备了个惊喜。我一想到要跟她求婚，搞不好要和她组成新的家庭，就总想起我原来的家庭。我父母很早就死了，她的也……”  
半小时后医生看了看表，把秋山莲放出了房间。

“医生说你没什么问题，真的只是最近失眠，是真的吗？”惠里挽着莲走在路上，一副难以置信的样子。  
“你不信我，连医嘱都不信吗？”莲好久没有顶嘴，惠里抓住他手臂的力道大了一点，似乎略微放下了心。  
“莲到底有什么心事嘛。”她还是不太服气地问。  
“会告诉你的。”他刻意揉乱了她的头发，惠里马上跳起来抗议，脸上的笑容却是久违的灿烂。他知道她抓紧了他给的暗示，想相信他会好的。

在回他们家的路上他们走过一个有喷泉的广场，沿路有卖唱的、卖首饰的、卖咖啡的。惠里说她走累了，莲就陪她在露天的咖啡馆里坐下。莲突然意识到他来过这里，在有骑士战争的另一个东京。他一边笑自己痴，才会期待在不同的世界里还能碰到一样的人，一边忍不住伸长了脖子张望。他的视线透过人潮，真的在一长排的小摊里，看到一个显眼的红色身影。他想现在就飞奔过去，也想现在就转身逃离，所以他选择呆呆地看着他。惠里注意到他死盯着的方向，问他：“你在看什么？”  
他想说没什么，但惠里已经站起了身，走向了那边。他只好跟着。他听到了熟悉的声音。  
“需要占卜吗？”  
不等他出声，惠里已经在摊前坐下。她和手冢说了什么，他一句也听不进去。他只能直勾勾地看着占卜师，像是他在梦中还没见够他似的，像是要把他身体的每一寸细节都刻进记忆。终于，占卜师和他目光相交。手冢抛起一枚硬币。  
“我也来给你算一算。”他说，“今天你会遇到一个重要的人。”  
莲看着他，勉强挤出那句：“那是谁呢？”  
占卜师没有回答他，又说：“今天占卜说我也会遇到一个重要的人。”  
他和莲仍然四目相对，莲觉得自己心脏漏跳了几拍。  
“我想那就是你吧。”手冢微笑着把手伸进口袋，拿出一张卡片，塞进莲手里。


End file.
